This Gift You Have Given To Me
by Portmanteu
Summary: Set in the early days of Clint and Loki's relationship. Loki thought their roles set in stone, until Clint asks for something a little different. Warnings for smut.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing beyond the scenarios my twisted little brain spits out. All characters contained within belong to bigger and better entities than I. Please do not sue, as I own literally nothing beyond the clothes on my back. Also, grammar and tenses sometimes escape me, so please, be kind.**_

* * *

It had started just like any other night. A bit of snark, a touch of sass, a few intense glares and suddenly Loki found himself pressed up against the wall, his Hawk's teeth nipping at his throat. He sighed and tilted his head, offering better access to the smaller man as he teased and tasted, bit and growled. Loki had long had a submissive streak, but he had kept it well hidden, rarely indulging that particular kink. But there was something about Clint that pulled it to the surface and made Loki desperate to submit to his every whim.

Not that Clint quite knew that yet. They'd only begun this relationship recently, and had yet to discover much beyond the fact that their sex drives were both rather high, and that they both enjoyed it immensely when Clint fucked Loki into a quaking, drooling mess.

So now, here they were, Clint's strong hands running over Loki's trembling body. Loki arching against his Hawk, begging for "More, harder, please Clint, _ruin_ me." And the assassin's breathy chuckle of "Sure thing, Princess," making it hard for Loki to think clearly. Loki brought his slender hands up, dancing along the muscles of the archer's back, stroking lightly before twining through short brown hair and angling his head for a deep kiss. Their mouths clashed, teeth scraping across swollen lips, breathing in one another. And as Clint's hips ground against Loki's, letting the God feel the full measure of his arousal, Loki whimpered, "Take me to bed, my Hawk."

"Thought you were never going to ask," the shorter man smirked, pulling back and stripping off his shirt.

Loki's eyes raked over Clint's frame, feeling that familiar surge of lust as he drank in the sight of corded arms, a trim waist, and a well defined belly. He fought the urge to drop to his knees and lick a heated path across that golden skin. To trace each and every scar with the very tip of his tongue as Clint panted beneath his attentions. Instead, Loki stepped from the wall toward the bedroom, slowly peeling away his own clothing as he went. Clint followed in his wake, his eyes fixed on the slender God.

Once in the bedroom, Clint half reclined on the bed, watching with hooded eyes as Loki shed the last of his clothing. When he was fully bare, the taller man knelt between the spread knees of the archer and unfastened his belt, tugging the zipper of his pants down slowly. They'd only been together a short time, but the pattern had been established in their dance of seduction. Clint would tease by removing his shirt and Loki would show his want by freeing his Hawk of the rest of his vestments.

Trailing fluttering fingertips over Clint's abdomen, Loki thrilled to the small gasps and groans voiced by the archer. He knew what was coming, and he was obviously anticipating it greatly. Dipping those slender fingers beneath the material of Clint's boxers, Loki traced the hard line of Clint's cock before tugging his pants down just enough free him. Wrapping those skilled fingers around the archer's cock, he stroked lightly from base to tip, wringing a deep moan from the man beneath him. Loki sighed in approval and bent to lap at the drop of moisture already gathered at the head.

"Oh…-fuck-…Loki," Clint breathed, his hands coming up to stroke the God's fall of ebony hair. "That mouth."

"_This_ mouth," Loki questioned, hiding a smug grin against the archer's flesh before taking him deep in one lazy motion.

Clint's hips twitched, his thighs tensing, and he swore bitterly at the sensation of Loki's throat suddenly surrounding his sensitive flesh. "Yes," he gasped. "_That_ mouth. Never felt anything quite like it."

Loki swallowed once, and then pulled off of his Hawk's length with a hard suck. "I am talented with more than just telling lies," he murmured. "As you are now well aware."

"Very fucking aware," Clint growled, and nudged his hips up.

"So impatient," Loki chuckled, before taking just the head of Clint's cock into his mouth and suckling as he stroked firmly. The archer twisted and shook beneath him, one hand leaving Loki's hair to twist in the sheets, the muscles of his forearm tensing. Loki took him deeper in slow movements, swallowing another inch with each bob of his head, until his lips were pressed against that hard belly. He moaned around the flesh filling his throat, the vibrations tearing a shuddering gasp from the smaller man.

For several long minutes there were no sounds beyond the breathy moans and exclamations of the archer, and the wet slide of motion from his God. Finally, with a pleading groan, Clint tugged Loki's head up. "You gotta stop," he huffed. "Keep that up, and I'm gonna come way too soon." Loki held Clint's burning gaze, and slowly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before grinning. "I shall take that as a compliment, then."

"You should," Clint said, pushing himself upright and dragging Loki to meet his mouth. It was a long, slow kiss, and their tongues slid against one another before withdrawing to lick and nip at one another's lips. Clint's hand left its nest in the sheets and wrapped firmly around Loki's cock, prompting a gasp that the archer quickly breathed in. He stroked slowly, murmuring against the God's mouth, "Like that?"

"Y-yes," Loki stuttered, his hips pressing up into the other man's grasp.

Clint kissed him again, deeper, greedier than before, his hand moving faster over Loki's leaking arousal. "Let me hear it, then. Moan for me."

Loki leaned his forehead against Clint's, staring into his Hawk's eyes. His breath came in shorter, ragged gasps, and as the archer added a twist on the upstroke, Loki's mouth slackened and a low moan built in the back of his throat.

"That's it," Clint urged. "I love to hear the noises you make. Let go." He squeezed his fist a little tighter and was rewarded with a shuddering moan spilling from Loki's lips. "So fucking hot," Clint panted.

Loki's hips thrust up, fucking into his Hawk's stroking fist as he held those blue eyes with his own emerald gaze. His breathy noises of need were coming faster now, inflaming Clint's desire, and Loki could feel the tension coiling at the base of his spine. "_Please_," he whimpered.

"Please, _what_," Clint asked, his voice rough with his own desire.

"You know what I need," Loki gasped, and Clint reluctantly released the God's cock, pressing another kiss to his mouth. He turned, only to be stopped by Clint's hand on his wrist.

"Wait," the archer said softly.

Loki looked back over his shoulder, meeting Clint's steady gaze with an expression of curiosity. "What is it?"

Clint's usually confident expression took on an almost shy cast, and he swallowed before murmuring, "I'd like something a little different tonight."

Loki tilted his head to the side and gave a slight smile. "Of course. Whatever you would like, my Hawk, you need but ask."

Clint's thumb rubbed over the back of Loki's wrist and he dropped his gaze before looking up at the God through lowered lashes. "I-I want you to fuck me," he said hesitantly. "No. I _need_ you to fuck me. Will you? Please?"

Loki's smile faded into a look of wonder, his mouth opening slightly. "Oh," he breathed. "I hadn't thought that was something you…desired."

A faint blush rose in Clint's face and he nodded. "I do. With you, anyway. I just…_want_ you, Loki."

The God's heart thundered in his chest. The idea of his Hawk asking for this, nearly pleading for Loki to take him, was almost too much to bear. A wave of arousal washed over him and he curled his free hand around Clint's nape, pulling him close and whispering, "Yes. Of course I will. Have you ever been…taken before?"

Clint shook his head, his blush deepening. "Never wanted that before now."

Loki smiled gently. "Then you need preparation. On your hands and knees, if you would."

Stealing a quick kiss, Clint rolled over and assumed the position. Loki rose to his knees behind him, sliding his hands up Clint's back, feeling the tremors in his archer's muscles. "Do not fear, my Hawk. I will not hurt you in any way. I only wish to bring you pleasure."

"I know," Clint answered. "I'm just…nervous, I guess."

Loki bent and pressed a kiss to the broad back in front of him before licking across the smooth skin. His fingertips stroked down Clint's sides to his hips; one hand gripping while the other dipped beneath him to grasp the smaller man's straining length. A low moan echoed through the room, and Loki grinned at the eagerness of his archer. He stroked slowly, languidly, as he licked and nipped his way down Clint's back, pulling a series of needy cries from the man beneath him. And when he had his Hawk shaking with need, Loki released Clint's cock and spread him open to draw his tongue across his entrance. With a stuttering cry, the smaller man twisted in Loki's grasp, seeming to try and pull away while simultaneously grind deeper into his mouth.

"Fuck," Clint hissed. "That feels…different."

"Relax," Loki murmured before leaning back in and lapping at him slowly. Clint uttered a quiet little whimper that went straight to Loki's cock, and he moaned as he worked his Hawk's body. The archer rocked back against the God, moving his hips in small circles as Loki teased and stroked with his warm, wet tongue. Bringing one hand up, he pressed lightly against Clint's entrance, rubbing softly.

"Oh. Oh…-fuck-…there," Clint whined. He tried to press back, but Loki stilled his motion.

"Patience," he chided. "This is not something you wish to rush."

Clint uttered a quiet little sob, his body shaking. "_Please_, Loki. I-I want you inside me. _Please_!"

"And you shall have that," the God soothed. "But not before you are ready."

Leaning in, Loki circled his tongue around that tight ring of muscle as his fingertips teased and pressed, urging the archer's body to relax. Clint held perfectly still, allowing Loki to work him into a frenzy. And just when Clint felt that he couldn't take any more, Loki slid one finger slowly into his clenching heat.

Clint gasped, his head dropping forward and his back arching as Loki breached his body. He growled deep in his throat, and his hips stuttered back, taking the digit deeper. Loki crooked his finger, stroking Clint's inner walls, seeking that spot deep inside that would help ease the intrusion. A moment later and he brushed over it, causing his archer to voice a ragged shout. Pressing down, Loki rubbed against that spot while pumping slowly, and he thrilled to the spiraling cries of lust his Hawk spewed into the air.

"Are you alright," Loki questioned.

"A-another," Clint rasped, his voice gone over to sandpaper and gravel. "Please, Loki. Fill me up."

"Greedy," Loki chuckled, and worked a second finger into the writhing mess that was Clint Barton. His archer swore bitterly, but rocked back against him, forcing Loki deeper into his body.

"Yes. Fuck –yes-," Clint panted as Loki began to scissor and stretch, working his fingers back and forth.

He brushed against Clint's spot again, earning him a feral cry, and another bout of begging. Loki found that his resolve was weakening with each panting plea, and he wanted nothing so much as to drive into the pliant body before him. With a few muttered incantations, he conjured a slick substance and worked it into his Hawk's body, his fingers plunging faster, deeper. And when he slid a third finger in alongside the first two, Clint bucked wildly and sobbed.

"L-loki…-fuck-…please! No more," he cried. "Fuck me…_now_! I don't care if you split me in fucking half…just –_do_- it!"

The God growled deep in his throat and withdrew his fingers. He quickly slicked his length and pressed the head of his cock against Clint's entrance, asking, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes! Please…I _want_ you. Now," Clint begged as his fist tightened on the edge of the bed.

He pushed his hips back against Loki, feeling the thick flesh start to stretch him open, and Loki bent forward, wrapping his arms around Clint's middle. As he pushed forward, slowly filling his archer, inch after slow inch, Loki dropped small kisses between Clint's shoulder blades. He murmured against the sweat-slicked skin, "You are so very tight, my Hawk. And your heat is…exquisite."

Clint pressed back, rolling his hips and working Loki's cock deeper into his body. He'd never felt anything quite like this before and instinct had taken over. Loki's hips began to rock, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed, the friction between them growing by the second, and he licked and nipped at the skin beneath his mouth. One hand unwound from around Clint's middle and gripped his cock, stroking in time as Loki thrust deeper into his Hawk's body. Clint writhed beneath him, the drag of Loki's flesh within him inflaming the archer, tearing shuddering moans from his lips and assailing his body with an overload of sensations.

"Harder," Clint gasped. "Fuck me harder."

Loki snapped his hips forward, needing no further encouragement, and Clint wailed in pleasure while thrusting back against him. Loki gripped the archer's cock more firmly, stroking faster, and Clint moaned, "Oh…fuck. Loki. I'm gonna…"

"I know," Loki breathed, his face still bowed to Clint's back. "I can feel you growing tighter around me, my Hawk. Let go. I am not far behind."

Clint worked his hips harder, all thought gone from his mind except for the feel of Loki within him, and the need to come. The God thrust faster, feeling the exact moment that his archer pitched over the edge. His body clenched tight, and he issued a broken shriek as he spilled wet heat over Loki's fingers and onto the bed beneath. Loki sucked a bruise between Clint's shoulders, hanging on as the man beneath him pitched and twisted in his grasp. Then, with a strangled shout, Loki followed, painting the smaller man's insides with his own lust. His orgasm raged and wave after wave of heat drained from his body, filling Clint to overflowing.

"Thank you," Loki panted against Clint's back. "Oh, thank you, my Hawk."

"What for," Clint asked blearily, still recovering.

"For this gift you have given to me. For allowing me to be your first."

Clint's hand released its grip in the bed and rose to cover Loki's. "First, last and only," he murmured.

"As it should be," Loki said with a smile. "As it should be."


End file.
